Ten years later
by Ixiofim
Summary: Ten years have passed. The night after Yuuri and Viktor watched Axel Nishigori win gold in her Grand Prix debut, they got together with the old skating group, who were eager to know more about Viktor and Yuuri's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Do read and review this fic.**

 **I don't own YOI.**

* * *

'This is incredible!' Yuuri said, as Axel Nishigori stood on the podium, gold medal around her neck. She looked tall and elegant, so different from the seven year old fangirl she was ten years ago.

'The people of Hasetsu must be really proud.' Viktor said. 'First you, and now, her.'

Yuuri nodded. His gaze then fell on Yuko, Nishigori and Axel's sisters Lutz and Loop. Their faces were shining with pride. He gave Viktor's hand a squeeze.

Both Yuuri and Viktor had retired long ago, but they still loved to watch the Grand Prix every year. Yuuri had been really excited when he came to know that Axel had qualified. After all, if it hadn't been for the triplets, Viktor might never have come to Hasetsu, and the two of them might never have fallen in love.

'I am so proud of her.' Yuuri said.

'Me too.' Viktor said. 'Hey, look.' he showed his husband the Nishigori sisters' Instagram page. Lutz and Loop had already uploaded a bunch of pictures.

* * *

The hotel room they shared was warm and spacious. Yuuri waited impatiently for Viktor to come out of the bath. It was a thrilling day, and he wanted it to end perfectly, with him in Viktor's arms.

'Viktor!'

'What is it, Yuuri?'

'How much time would you take? I want to be with you.'

'Then join me, Yuuri.' Viktor said, in a sexy voice that got Yuuri all fired up. Yuuri was sorely tempted. But he just had a bath, and was looking forward to get all warm and comfy with Viktor.

'Vitya, please...'

'Okay then.' Viktor said, and much to Yuuri's surprise, he burst out of the bathroom, stark naked. Though they had been married for nearly ten years, Viktor's antics still surprised him at times. Naked Viktor was deliciously hot and he felt his cheeks redden.

'It's so cute how you still blush like that, even after being married to me for so long.' Viktor said, scooping the younger man into his arms, and falling onto the bed. He planted a swift kiss on his lips. 'Mmmm, your lips still taste so sweet.'

Yuuri sat on Viktor's lap as the older man put his arms around him. 'Let's see what's on TV.' he said, and turned it on. _The King and the Skater_ was playing, instantly reminding Yuuri of Phichit Chulanont, his former rinkmate and good friend.

The two of the were too busy with each other to focus on the movie. They were taken aback when the doorbell rang. Viktor got up to open the door.

'Viktor, you can't open the door like that.' Yuuri said, pretending to be scandalized, as he handed him a towel. Viktor was way more comfortable with his body than Yuuri could ever be. Yuuri loved it when it was just the two of them around. However, he knew he had a really fine body, and he did not want anyone else to lust over HIS Vitya.

Yuuri opened the door, and was shocked. It was Yurio, Otabek, Chris, Phichit and J.J

Yurio was the one who was still active as an ice-skater. In fact, he had won the Men's Grand Prix this time round. They had all met up after that. They had a great time, reminiscing about the past. They did not expect to meet again.

'Actually, this was all Chris's idea.' Phichit began.

'Was not.'

'I don't care.' Yurio said. 'This is stupid. It is quite late, and we should be in our rooms, not fooling around.'

''You're no fun, Yurio.' Chris said.

'Don't call me that.' Yuri Plistetsky glared at him.

'The King and the Skater!' Phichit exclaimed, looking at the TV. Much to everyone's amusement, he started singing Shall we skate.

'Um...Nice to see you guys.' Yuuri said.

'Yeah.' Viktor said. 'But what are you doing here? Yuuri and I were actually looking forward to some private time together.'

'So sexy! Can I join you guys?' Chris asked.

'Um...'

'You guys are so cute.' Phichit said. 'I...I wish I had a relationship like yours.

The mood in the room turned somber. Viktor and Yuuri were the only ones among them who had a steady relationship for a long time. Chris had taken numerous lovers over the span of ten years, but none of them lasted. Phichit had been in two relationships, which ended quickly. Otabek and Yurio were almost mysteriously private. The two of them were living together, and there were a lot of speculations that they were dating, but they neither confirmed, nor denied them. They were a mysterious duo.

The most shocking news was though, came from J.J. Yuuri and Viktor were shocked when they heard that after being married for nearly ten years, J.J and Isabella were on the verge of divorce. Yuuri could see that J.J had lost his facade of overconfidence after Isabella left him.

'So, what's your secret?' J.J asked, in a rather resigned voice.

'There's no secret, really.' Viktor said. 'We love each other, and are determined to put over love before everything else. Also, we have some amazing sex.' he winked.

'Viktor!'

'Let's play a game.' Phichit said. ''Let's take turns to ask them questions about their relationship.'

'What kind of a game is that?' Yuuri asked, when Chris slapped Phichit's back. 'Excellent. I'll start.'

'Uh, no.' Yuuri said. ' Why don't you start, Phichit. If we really have to go with this game, that is.'

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, what do you think about the story so far?**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

Phichit looked uncharacteristically serious for a second. He then looked at Viktor, and asked 'When did you realize you were in love with Yuuri?'

'Yeah, tell me.' Chris said, enthusiastically. 'I've never heard that story before.'

'You have heard it, Chris.' J.J groaned. 'You've heard it over a hundred times.

'All right, I have.' Chris said. 'But I want to hear it one more time.'

Viktor smiled, and took his husband's hand.

* * *

 _'Let me try it one more time, Viktor. I'll perfect it this time, I promise.'_

 _I stared at Yuuri. He seemed to never get too tired to practice. If I had his stamina..._

 _He had so much potential. I had to make sure he fulfills it._

 _I sighed. Responsibility weighed heavily on me. I had always been a rather easy going, happy-go-lucky person. And that was fine when I only had myself to think about. But now that Yuuri was my responsibility as well..._

 _Being a coach was tough. No wonder Yakov was always grumpy._

 _I watched Katsuki Yuuri perform to Eros._

 _I had assigned him to Eros mainly because it would create an element of surprise among the audience, though the fact that it would be inappropriate to assign 'Sexual love' as the theme to a fifteen year old was also a factor. Also, I secretly hoped that Yuuri would be able to channel the shamelessly sexy side he showed off in last year's banquet._

 _However, Eros Yuuri was completely different from the Yuuri I saw at the banquet. This Yuuri had a really soft, innocent sex appeal, that had the force to move the world. And the thing was, he was not even aware of it._

 _I thought about him. He was such a cute, shy boy but he also had so much more to him. He was a good, kind person with great courage and strength which he did not know of. God, I loved that boy._

 _I startled myself with the thought. I immediately knew it was true. It had been years since I had felt an emotion so pure as what I felt for Katsuki Yuuri. I had planned on coaching him for just a year, but I suddenly felt like I wanted to be by his side and protect him forever._

 _But how do I express my feelings when he insists on running away from me every time? I was confused. Was it just his nervousness, or did I have something against me?_

 _Yuuri was so tired after practice that he went straight to bed. He had left his glasses, which he had removed in order to skate, with me._

 _I went up to his bedroom, intending to give them to him. I knocked. There was no response. I turned the handle and was surprised to notice it was not locked._

 _I switched on the light._

 _I was shocked._

 _There were multiple posters of me on the wall. In my skating attire, on ice._

 _Realization struck me. He looked up to me. I was his idol._

 _It shouldn't have had been so shocking. I was the top skater in the world, after all. It was only natural that skaters would look up to me._

 _I looked at Yuuri, who lay asleep on his bed. He looked so pure and serene in his sleep. I planted a kiss on his forehead. I suddenly felt embarrassed. I immediately returned to my room._

* * *

'Aww, so cute.' Phichit said. Yuuri blushed.

'Yeah right.' Yurio said, making a face. 'My turn now!' Chris said.

Otabek looked at his watch, and suddenly said ' Guys, I have to go now. I...I would be Dj'ing at a nearby club for an hour or two.' DJ'ing was Otabek's other great love second only to skating.

'Well, then let's all go.' Viktor said. 'We'll have a great time!'

'Yeah!' Chris exclaimed.

'Count me out.' J.J said.

'Why, what's the matter, J.J?'

'It's nothing.' he said. 'I just don't want to, that's all.'

* * *

'Want another drink, Yuuri?'

'No.' Yuuri said. Yuuri was aware of how he found it difficult to stay level-headed when he was drunk, and so he tended to be extremely cautious in order to avoid embarrassing himself.

'Okay, guys.' Yurio said. 'I am going to see if Otabek could do with some help in DJ'ing.'

'All right.' Chris said. 'The four of us would continue. Things are going to get R-rated, anyway, so we better not have kids around.'

'I'm twenty-five, Chris.' Yurio said, before leaving.

'So, tell me about the first time the two of you had sex.' Chris said. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

'Yuuri, since I told the last story, i think you should tell this one.'

'M..me?'

'Yes, you, Yuuri.' Viktor said, putting an arm around him and kissing his cheek.

'Uh, okay.' Yuuri said, reddening.

* * *

 _Soon after we got engaged, the two of us had joined our beds together. We would often lie together and Viktor would spoon me to sleep every night. I would feel so comfortable in his arms, so safe and protected._

 _I suspected Viktor often thought about having sex with me. That's what couples did, after all. We had made out lots of times, but we never went all the way._

 _As weird as it sounds, at twenty-four, I was still a virgin. I was never as interested in sex as the other guys while growing up. When I was in Detroit, i had come close to losing my virginity twice. The first time was with a girl I knew. I did not really like her much, I thought she was rather pushy. I still remembered how she treated me when I was at the hospital because of a rinkmate's accident. She treated me like a weakling. And I hated her for that. But I was drunk at that party. Not tripping drunk like I was at the banquet, but drunk enough to forget I hated her. When she started hitting on me, I responded in kind, and soon we were full on making out. We were lying in bed, naked when suddenly realized I felt absolutely nothing. And I freaked out and ran away._

 _When I told Phichit about my encounter, he told me that perhaps I did not enjoy it with her, because I wasn't into girls. He helped hook me up with a guy he knew._

 _That guy was hot. But somehow I ended up freaking out again. I wasn't made to have sex with strangers. And I had never been in a loving relationship before._

 _When had I told Viktor I was a virgin, he had laughed, and said 'You are so cute, Yuuri.''_

 _I couldn't help feeling embarrassed. Did Viktor think I was a loser because I was a virgin at this age?_

 _After the Grand Prix, we moved into a flat in St Petersburg. Viktor spent the next few days enthusiastically showing off the city he grew up in._

 _After one such hectic day, I was extremely tired and sweaty. I stripped off my clothes once we reached home, intending to change. Then, I noticed Viktor's eyes on my body._

 _While this was not by any means the first time he was seeing me naked, the intense lust in his eyes could not be mistaken. He wanted me._

 _And I wanted him._

 _'Viktor.' I said. 'When are you going to have...uh...sex with me?'_

 _Viktor looked at me for a moment, silently. Was he angry with me somehow? Then he smiled that heart shaped smile of his and hugged me._

 _'I wanted to for so long, Yuuri! I was just waiting for you to bring it up. I did not want to come across as pushy or pressurize you into something you don't want.'_

 _That day, we went shopping for condoms and lube. And that night was the best night of my life._

* * *

'That's it?' Chris asked. 'You won't cough up any more details?'

'What do you want to know?' Yuuri asked, crossly.

'Which of you topped.'

'Viktor did.'

'But Yuuri did the next time.' Viktor added. 'We take turns.'

* * *

Hearing Viktor and Yuuri's story had touched a nerve in J.J's reminded him of himself and Isabella.

He had never really loved anyone else. They were childhood sweethearts after all.

They lived in a personal paradise for a long time. She was so proud of his accomplishments, and he loved her with all her heart. Then one day, the tabloids spread a rumor that J.J was cheating on Isabella with another of the J.J girls. Initially, Isabella laughed it off, saying that he trusted him with his life. But as the rumors grew, Isabella began to grow suspicious. And J.J felt annoyed by her suspicions. The spaces between them started to grow, and one day, Isabella declared she wanted a divorce.

J.J sighed. How could this have happened?

J.J had never even thought about being with another girl. how could he move on?


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, what do you think of it, so far? I'm really excited to continue with this fic._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'So, what did we miss?' Otabek asked, once he finished DJ'ing. Another DJ took his place.

'You missed all the juicy details.' Chris said. Yurio snorted. 'I have absolutely no desire to know about your sex life.'

'Are you sure, Yura?' Viktor asked, winking at him. Yurio nearly spit out his drink.

'Hey!' Let's dance!' Phichit said. Yurio groaned. 'Do we have to?'

'Why not?' Yuuri said. Though he had tried to control himself, he did end up having quite a few drinks.

Yuuri walked to the dance floor. _Intoxicated_ was playing, and he remembered how it was Chris theme song from ten years ago. He smiled at the memory., and started dancing. He caught Viktor's eye, and felt an irrepressible urge to seduce his husband. He licked his lips sexily, and started to dance with slow, erotic movements. He thrust his hips, grinded and showed off his cute butt.

Viktor watched the Japanese man, feeling a stirring in his body. Damn, the things he wanted to do with him! It had been years, yet he lost all control when Yuuri unleashed his sexy side.

Viktor noticed that a group of girls were watching him, with hunger in their eyes. Suddenly feeling possessive, he he walked to the dance floor and caught him by the hips. 'Seduce me with all you have.' he whispered. Yuuri turned around and began grinding onto Viktor.

Phichit was busy taking photos of the display. The crowd around them seemed to grow as their movements became sexier. 'Pole Dance!' Someone shouted.

Shortly after he won the silver medal in the Grand Prix ten years ago, someone had leaked the photos from the banquet when Yuuri had drunkenly made a display of himself dancing dirtily. Yuuri would have had normally been really embarrassed about it, but with Viktor by his side, he learnt to take it with a pinch of salt. The fact that he could pole dance with such ease had been the cause of much discussion.

'Let Viktor do it this time!' Yuuri said, surprising himself.

'Yes! C'mon, Viktor!' Chris added.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Viktor walked up to the pole. He undid the first three buttons of his shirt, making him look sexy as fuck. He tried to hoist himself onto the pole and failed. He lacked the skill he had on ice when it came to exotic dancing. He gave another try, and ended up falling on his back.

'Owww. It hurts.' Viktor tried to pull himself up, but he ended up stumbling. Otabek helped Yuuri catch him.

* * *

'Vitya, Does it hurt that bad?'

'Nah, I'm okay.' Viktor said. 'I need to lie down, though.'

All of them were back in their hotel rooms. Since none of them were leaving before two days, they decided to meet up the next day and continue with the game. Viktor and Yuuri lay on the comfortable bed. Though it was nearly two O clock, neither of them felt like sleeping. Yuuri switched on the TV, and found that one of Viktor's all time favorite movies was playing.

Viktor sat watching with rapt attention. Yuuri couldn't help feeling a bit bored. Viktor had made him watch the movie with him hundreds of times, and while he found it enjoyable, it was not by any means his favorite. He took out his phone and checked his social media. Phichit had already uploaded the photos of Viktor's failed pole dancing attempt, and they seemed to be on the way to becoming viral. He turned to show his husband the photos, when he noticed he had fallen asleep. He gave him a kiss on his cheek, and drew the blanket to cover the two of them.

* * *

'Who wants to go next?'

The seven of them had decided to gather in Phichit's hotel room. J.J, Otabek and Yurio looked at each other. 'I'll go.' Otabek volunteered.

He looked at the couple rather sheepishly. 'Yuuri, how come you are so adept in pole dancing?'

Yuuri laughed. 'I think Phichit can answer that.'

* * *

 _'Phichit! Why did you share this on Facebook?'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Look at this.' Yuuri thrust his phone towards me. I had seemingly shared a pole dance video._

 _'I...I shared it by mistake.' I said, truthfully. For some reason, the video had popped up in my feed, and I had watched it out of curiosity. I supposed I hit the share button by mistake.'_

 _'Really? Ooh, who would have thought Phichit Chulanont was a closet perv?' Yuuri teased me._

 _'Shut up, Yuuri. Pole dancing is not necessarily a stripper thing. It's just like any other performance. There is nothing perverted about it.' Noticing that Yuuri was not really convinced, I added 'I bet you are jealous because you won't be able to do it yourself in a million years.'_

 _'Who said I won't?'_

 _'I say.'_

 _'You're wrong, Phichit. I'll bet you. In a couple of weeks, I'd be able to pole dance to perfection._

 _Yuuri could be very determined when he wanted to. With a bunch of YouTube videos, and a bit of help from his ballet instructor, he learned to pole dance like a pro.'_

* * *

'So, pork cutlet bowl learned to pole dance because of a stupid bet?' Yurio asked, incredulously..

'You should teach me, Yuuri!' Viktor said, wrapping his arms around him.

'Or maybe I'll teach you.' Chris said.

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think? I know this was a rather short chapter. The next one would be longer, I promise._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**How is it so far? This chapter is going to be a rather sad one, though it would have its moments. It will also be rather short. So do read and review.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

J.J checked his phone for messages. He had tried contacting Isabella several times, but she was yet to respond to any of his messages.

 _Why don't you just let her go?_

He opened Instagram, only to be confronted by a flood of pictures with his soon to be ex-wife in it. He noticed that many of her photos were with a young guy whom he had met before. He knew he was a close friend of Isabella's. His head spun in circles. Was it possible that...that there was something going on between the two of them?

 _'If I win this skate, I will ask Isabella out.'_

 _'Isabella, will you go out with me?'_

 _'I love you.'_

 _'After I win the Grand Prix, let's get married.'_

 _'Isabella, I wasn't able to win a gold medal, but will you still marry me?'_

There had never been another for J.J. Isabella was his first crush, and his first love.

 _Are we really going to throw away our fifteen year old relationship like this?_

'J.J, it is your turn.'

Jean Jacques Leroy blinked blankly.'Huh?'

'It's your turn to ask Viktor and Yuuri a question.'

'J.J seems to be rather sad today.' Viktor observed.

'Sad.' J.J said. 'What was the saddest time in your life together, Viktor, Yuuri?'

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. Yuuri gave a sad smile, before giving his husband's hand a squeeze.

* * *

 _'I am extremely sorry.' the vet, a portly young woman said. 'He is not going to make it.'_

 _'He was an old dog, after all.' Viktor said, choking back his tears. Yuuri took his hand._

 _The two of them went inside, where Makkachin lay. Viktor lay next to the dog, and hugged him. This time, he did not attempt to restrain his tears. They flowed from his eyes, like drops of silver. Yuuri kissed his cheek, in an effort to comfort him, though he was equally perturbed._

 _Viktor had a skating event that day, but Yuuri urged him to skip it in order to be with Makkachin. He did not want Viktor to go through the guilt he did so long ago._

 _Viktor did not get out of their house for nearly a week after losing Makkachin. He mostly lay in bed, and did not talk much. Yuuri did his best to take care of him._

 _'Viktor. I've made Katsudon for you.'_

 _'Yuuri.' The Russian got up and hugged him. 'I'm sorry, Yuuri, about the way I had been behaving for the past few days. I had been neglecting you like anything.'_

 _'Vitya.' Yuuri kissed him. 'I know what it's like.' He paused, and said. 'I miss him as well.'_

 _Yuuri thought about how seeing Makkachin on TV had inspired him to get his own Vicchan. How Makkachin was the one he first saw when Viktor came to Hasetsu._

 _Things would never be the same without Makkachin._

 _A year later, the two of them got another dog, whom they named Vicchan after Yuuri's old dog._

* * *

'That's so sad.' Phichit said.

'Yes,it was.' Viktor said, sighing. He then looked at his watch and said. 'Oh, Yuuri. We have to go see off the Nishigoris at the airport.'

'Oh, yeah.' Yuuri said.

'We'll continue the game in Bangkok.' Phichit said.

'Bangkok? What are you talking about?'

'Phichit's invited all of us to Bangkok to see his ice show.' Chris explained.

'What? At such a short notice? What about the tickets and ...'

'Relax. I've already booked the tickets for all of us.'

Yuuri smiled. He had wanted to spend time with his close friend Phichit for a long time.

'We are really proud of you.' Viktor told Axel Nishigori. He then looked at Yuuri. 'What else am I supposed to say?'

'Nothing you idiot. Just have faith.' Viktor could be incredibly dense at times. He high-fived the sisters and said goodbye to Yuuko and takeshi.

'Oh hey, Viktor, Yuuri!'

The two of them turned around to see Mila Babicheva.

'Hi, Mila.'

'Congratulations.' Yuuri added. Mila had reigned as the top female skater for some time. Now, she was one of the oldest skaters, and had been dethroned by some of the younger skaters, including Axel. She was still very good, though, and she managed to win bronze in the Grand Prix this time.

'So, how's the star struck couple?'

'We're good.' Viktor said, grinning.

'All right. I must go. There's my flight.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone. I suck at intros. I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'Viktor.' I am reading. Yuuri protested as Viktor continued to kiss his he found it intensely pleasurable, Yuuri couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed.

'Gross.' Yurio said.

Viktor, Yuuri, Yurio and Otabek were sharing a room in Phichit's house. Otabek was asleep on the floor, and Yurio was sitting on the couch. Viktor and Yuuri were on the bed.

'Yeah, right.' Viktor said. 'I bet that you would have been even more busy if Otabek was not asleep. '

'Viktor!' Though they had been married for years, his husband's audacity still often surprised Yuuri.

'What the hell, Viktor!' Yurio said.

'So, you aren't together?' Yuuri asked, sincerely curious.

'It's none of your business, Katsudon.'

* * *

When they went down for breakfast, the four of them were extremely surprised to see that Phichit, J.J and Chris were joined by two others whom they hadn't met in a really long time. Guang Hong Ji from China and Leo De La Iglesia from the United States.

'Hey, Yuuri!' Guang Hong smiled, before he clicked a selfie with Phichit. 'Phichit had been telling me all about the game you were playing. And I'd love to join.'

'Uh, okay?'

'Excellent!' Guang Hong said.. 'Viktor, tell me about the time the two of you decided to get married.'

Viktor smiled. 'That is a long story.

* * *

 _'Viktor, can I ask you something?'_

 _'Of course, Yuuri.'_

 _'Viktor...I...' he turned all cute and blushy, and I felt like kissing him.'_

 _'Tell me, Yuuri. What do you want?'_

 _'What you said that day...about us getting married if I win gold...were you serious?'_

 _'Why would you think I was not serious, Yuuri? You had asked me to take care of you forever, after all.'_

 _'Viktor.' he said, his eyes shining, his cheeks turning redder. I kissed him._

 _'Yuuri!'_

 _The Grand Prix Final free skate was about to start._

 _Though I had returned to figure skating, I had chosen not to compete in the Grand Prix. I felt it would create a conflict of interest, with me being Yuuri's coach. I wanted Yuuri to win more than anything._

 _'Viktor...I...'_

 _Surprisingly, Yuuri seemed to have lost his confidence. 'What's the matter, Yuuri.'_

 _'Viktor...I want you to marry me. Even if I lose. Please.'_

 _I laughed. 'Of course I will, my Yuuri.' I said it because I did not want him to feel any more of the pressure due to my proposal, but also because I genuinely meant it._

 _Yuuri performed his best that day, and ended up winning gold._

* * *

'We married a week later. Just a week before J.J's wedding.' Yuuri said, without thinking.

'Oh, J.J!' Guang Hong said. 'How's Isabella?'

There was an awkward silence.

* * *

 ** _Okay, I feel a bit bad about doing this to J.J, but things will get better for him._**

 ** _Do review._**

 _'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, everyone. Hope you liked the story so far. I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'What happened?' Guang Hong-who was unaware of the recent developments in J.J's life- asked, bewildered by the awkward silent.

'Isabella is fine.' J.J said, and instead of divulging more information, he changed the topic. 'Phichit, when are you going to take us to see your ice-show?'

'How about now?'

* * *

The ice-show was magnificent. Phichit had clearly put in a lot of effort into it. Yuuri had heard that Phichit's ice-show had helped greatly popularize ice-skating in Thailand, and he couldn't help feeling really proud of his friend.

Yuuri couldn't help feeling bad for J.J, though. He did not seem his usually cocky self at all. His split with Isabella had clearly hit him hard. And he perfectly understood. He pictured himself without Viktor, and shuddered.

'Viktor.' Yuuri said. 'Let's talk to J.J.'

'About what?'

'About his split with Isabella. I think we need to give him some relationship advice.'

'My,my.' said Viktor. 'My katsudon sure has matured a lot.'

'It's not time for jokes, Viktor.'

* * *

The skaters were sitting around a table, intending to continue with the game. Guang Hong broke the silence.

'J.J, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Leo and I did not know.'

'It's okay.' J.J said, holding back his emotions.

'J.J.' Yuuri said. 'Why don't you tell us what exactly happened between you and Isabella? You don't have to if you don't want to, but talking about it might help.

 _Yuuri has changed._ J.J thought. He sighed. I don't remember how it exactly started, but people started suspecting me of cheating on Isabella with another of the J.J girls. Isabella trusted me completely, but the suspicions were really stressful on both of us, and that led to communication issues. We ended up unable to stand being in the same room together.' He gave another sigh, and said 'Did you ever feel like that,, Yuuri, Viktor? Did you guys ever fall under suspicion?'

'Oh!' Viktor said. 'Don't ask about that.'

'Wait, what happened?' Leo asked.

'I haven't heard of it either.' Yurio said. Much to everyone's surprise, Phichit turned red and tried to change the topic.

'What's the matter with you, Phichit?' J.J said. He then gasped. 'Don't tell me they suspected Yuuri of cheating on Viktor with _you._

'NO!' Phichit and Yuuri shouted at the same time, horrified by the thought.

'So, what happened?'

Yuuri blushed. 'uh...it happened before the Grand Prix eight years ago. Viktor was assigned to Skate America and I was assigned to the Cup of China. And since I was not there, Viktor ended up spending a lot of time with Chris. And the two of them got drunk by the pool.' He blushed a little more and hesitated before saying 'You guys know how...uh, comfortable Viktor and Chris are, with their bodies.'

'Soon, we were lying next to each other, naked.' Chris added.

'There was absolutely nothing sexual about it.' Viktor said. 'Yuuri knew that, when he heard of it. While we were lying there, Phichit came across us, and took a pic. And he uploaded it.'

'I did it without thinking.' Phichit said, embarrassed.

'The pic went viral online.' Viktor said. 'And everyone was throwing accusations of me cheating on Yuuri.' he laughed. 'As if I would ever cheat on my sweet little Yuuri. He gave his husband a sappy smile. Yurio rolled his eyes.

'It must be great to have so much trust in your relationship.' J.J said.

'You can regain the trust.' Yuuri said. When J.J looked doubbtful, Yuuri said. 'Do you still love her?'

'More than anything.'

'Then you should talk to her.'

'She is not responding to my messages.'

'Why don't you try _calling_ her?'

'I...'

'Go ahead and give her a call, J.J. Don't give up.'

'Okay.' J.J said, suddenly regaining his confidence.

'She wants to meet me.' J.J said, excitedly. 'In Canada.'

'Oh, that's great.' Viktor said. 'You should go.'

'Can you guys come with me?'

'What?'

'Not all of you. But I want you, Yuuri. And Viktor. for emotional support.

* * *

 ** _So, what do you think?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So, let's see what happens. I don't own YOI._**

* * *

They finally decided Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio and Otabek would accompany J.J to Canada.

'Hey, that's not fair.' Leo De La Iglesia said. 'I am the only one who wouldn't be getting a chance to ask Viktuuri any questions. Yurio would be with them, so he can ask later.'

'Then, why don't you ask it now?' Phichit chipped in.

'Okay.' Leo said, smiling. He then thought for a minute before adding 'How about telling us about one time one of you did something sweet for the other after marriage?'

Yurio made a face. 'Could you guys be a little less corny?'

'That would be the time Viktor made katsudon for me.' Yuuri said.

'Viktor made katsudon for you!'

Everyone knew Viktor was not a good cook. Viktor smiled and took Yuuri's hand.

* * *

 _Yuuri was away for a skating tournament in Moscow. I had a headache, and so I didn't go with him. I wished I did. I felt much better, and I took to watching the tournament on TV._

 _Yuuri was on the brink of tears when he lost bitterly. I felt really bad for him. Poor Yuuri. He had practiced so hard for this. I wanted to do something to make him feel better._

 _I thought of all the things I could do. Drown him in cuddles and kisses. No, I did that every day, anyway._

 _Give him some great sex. Would he be up to that after such a hectic day? I decided against it. I wanted to give him a gift, not indulge in something I would enjoy as much._

 _Get him a present of some sort?_

 _Katsudon! I could make katsudon for him!_

 _But I was a terrible cook._

 _Never mind! I would make katsudon for him. It would be the best katsudon he ever tasted._

 _I opened Youtube, and typed 'Katsudon recipe'._

 _A number of videos popped up. The Japanese dish had gained great popularity after Yuuri had stated that it was one of his inspirations for Eros._

 _I looked at the half-burnt mess I had made. Yuuri would be arriving in an hour._

 _What was I to do?_

 _Yurio! Yurio's grandfather was an excellent cook, and he often helped him. He might be able to fix it. I dialed his number._

 _'Yurioooo! I need your help.'_

 _'I've told you a hundred times, geezer, that is not my name.'_

 _'I am sorry, Yuri. I tried to make katsudon for Yuuri, but things turned out bad.'_

 _'Wait...you tried to make katsudon?'_

 _'Yes. For my Yuuri. And if you help me fix it, I'll give you some.'_

 _'All right, I'm doing this only because I love pork cutlet bowls.'_

* * *

 _'Viktor.' Yuuri fell into my arms when he arrived. 'I lost.'_

 _It's okay, Yuuri.' I said, and stroked his face, gently._

 _'Oh, Hi Yurio.' Yuuri said, noticing the teenager for the first time._

 _'We have a surprise for you, Yuuri.' I said._

 _'Huh?'_

 _I placed a plate of katsudon in front of him._

 _'What is this?'_

 _Yurio laughed. 'This is meant to be katsudon. It was much worse, before Viktor called me to help him.'_

 _'Oh, Viktor.' Yuuri hugged me. 'You total idiot. You crazy, beautiful, lovable idiot. I love you so much.'_

 _I felt my heart flutter the way it used to in the beginning of our relationship._

 _'So, are we having the katsudon or not?' Yurio asked._

 _'Feed me, Viktor.' Yuuri said. Yurio pretended to puke. I fed Yuuri a piece of katsudon. 'This is good.'_

 _I took a bit. It tasted much better than I expected._

* * *

'This was so sweet.' Phichit exclaimed.

'Yeah.' Chris added. 'I hope the two of you ended up banging each other's brains out that night.' Yuuri turned red. 'Not exactly, but something like that.' Viktor said.

* * *

It was ten in the morning when the five of them arrived at Vancouver international airport.

'Isabella asked me to meet her at this cafe.' J.J said. 'You guys take some rest.

Viktor hugged J.J. 'All the best, J.J. I hope things go well.' he said. Yuuri did the same.

Yurio looked at J.J.

For a long time, Yurio and J.J did not get along. J.J was fond of teasing the younger man, and Yurio often did not take it well. However, Yurio had grown mature enough to put what J.J was going through before his rivalry. 'All the best, J.J.' he said, and rather stiffly hugged him.

'J.J.'

* * *

Isabella Yang looked as beautiful as she did when they first met. She was wearing a red top and a blue skirt. J.J remembered how the two of them had shopped for that skirt together not so long ago.

'Isabella.'

Isabella went to J.J, and embraced him. He wanted to stay locked in that moment forever.

'J.J, i missed you.'

'I missed you too.'

The two of them looked at each other. There was an awkward silence.

'Isabella, I think we should give our marriage another shot.'

'I think that too.' Isabella said.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

The two of them kissed. 'I'll call Viktor.' J.J said. 'I'll tell them I'm not going back. I want to stay with you.'

* * *

Otabek and Yurio were asleep in their room. Viktor and Yuuri decided to go sightseeing.

'I'm reminded of the time we went sightseeing in Barcelona.' Viktor said.

'Me too.' Yuuri said.

'That was when we got engaged, remember?'

'How could I forget.'

'I was so taken aback when you said it was an engagement ring.' Yuuri said. 'I mean, I did want it to be a bond between us forever, but I was too afraid to use words like engagement.'

'AH, Yuuri, you are so cute.' Viktor said. 'Sometimes, I think, what if I we never met? What if you did not get drunk during the banquet and ask me to be your coach? Or what if those triplets did not upload the video?' he kissed him.

* * *

 _SO, what do you think?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I realize I hadn't updated in quite a while. I am so sorry. I was busy with life, and also another fic._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'I don't feel like returning to St Petersburg right now. ' Viktor admitted. 'The last few days had been so incredible. I don't feel like returning to regular life.'

'Me too.' Yurio said. 'That's why, I am going to Almaty with Otabek, for a week.'

Viktor frowned. 'Why didn't you tell me that before?'

'I don't have to tell you everything, geezer.'

'Yuuri.' Viktor said, taking the Japanese man's hand. 'Let's go to Hasetsu.'

'What?'

'I am in the mood to bathe in the onsen. And to have pork cutlet bowls everyday.'

Yuuri smiled. 'Aren't you tired of travelling?'

'I am. And a long rest in Hasetsu is probably what I need.'

'Yuri, aren't you forgetting something?' Otabek asked the younger Russian.

'What?'

'You did not ask them a question.'

'Oh. that's alright. I'll pass.'

'No.' Viktor said, and flashed his cute heart shaped smile. 'You have to ask me.'

'Have to?'

'Yes. Have to.'

'Well, then tell me, what exactly were you thinking when Yuuri danced and grinded on you while drunk during that banquet.'

There was a gasp. Yuuri turned red.

'Not fair.' Viktor said. 'You should ask something we both know.'

'Actually I always wondered that as well.' Otabek said.

'All right.' Viktor said. 'I'll tell you.'

* * *

 _I felt rather bored. There was nothing entertaining about this banquet. Everyone was behaving so prim and proper. Even Chris, who normally spent time during parties making conversation laced with sexual innuendo was on his best behavior. Everyone seemed to watch their drink...well everyone except for Yuuri Katsuki from Japan. He was downing drink after drink._

 _I did not know him very well. He was a decent skater, though he did not perform very well this time round. He seemed to be the shy, introverted type.I couldn't help noticing he was rather cute._

 _He loosened his tie and undid his collar button. He then started dancing. I smiled. Finally, someone was ready to lighten up. I was amused when he challenged Yuri Plisetsky to a dance-off, and I was even more amused when he accepted the challenge._

 _Then Chris returned to his usual mode. He stripped to his underwear and started dancing atop a pole. Not to be outdone, Yuuri Katsuki started dancing on the pole as well. He stripped too._

 _As I admired his fine ass and legs, I realized I had probably been wrong about Yuuri. He did not seem shy after all. Or maybe he behaved this way only when he was drunk. Either way, I much preferred this guy to the shy, brooding young man he normally acted like._

 _He then moved towards me, and started to dance. I joined him. I was really enjoying this. It had been ages since I had got an opportunity to have a good time so unabashedly._

 _'Viktor!' Yuuri said. He was almost on top of me. It felt...weird, but also kind of hot. 'My family runs a hot springs. You should come and visit. Hey, if I win this dance off, how about you be my coach?'_

 _What!_

 _No one had ever asked me to be their coach before. I had never thought of myself as a coach. In my mind, coaches were old men like Yakov. Which was absurd of course, I had come across several young coaches. But me, a coach? I wondered if anyone would have ever asked me something like that when sober._

* * *

'And that, Yurio.' Viktor said. 'Was how I met your mother.' He was alluding to the long standing joke among their fans who said that Yurio was like Viktor and Yuuri's kid.

'Shut up.'

* * *

'What do you think, Yuuri?' Viktor asked, once Yurio and Otabek had boarded their flight. 'Do you think they are a couple?'

'Yurio and Otabek? I really don't know.'

* * *

While collecting their luggage, Yuuri and Viktor were startled to see two familiar faces.

'Hello, Viktor, Yuuri.' Sara Crispino said.

'Hi Sara, Michele. What are you guys doing here?'

'We had decided to have a holiday in Japan. I didn't expect to run into you guys like this, though. '


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, faved or reviewed this fic._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'So.' Sara said. 'What have you guys been up to?'

'Nothing much.' Yuuri said.

'Actually.' said Viktor. 'We had been up to quite a lot.'

'Yeah.' Yuuri added, and filled the brother-sister duo on the recent going-ons.

'Not fair.' Sara said. 'We did not get a chance to play this game.'

'Maybe we can play.' Mickey said. 'How about we crash in it Yuuri's place and ask him the questions? If Yuuri's family is okay with it, that is.'

'I'm sure they's be happy to have you.' Yuuri said.

As they went to collect their luggage, Yuuri was surprised to see that Sara was busy flirting with a handsome young man who happened to be one of the airport staff. He turned to Mickey, who only smiled. _He's changed._ It was true. While it was apparent that Mickey still loved his sister a lot, the overprotective, possessive side of him seemed to have had disappeared.

* * *

'Yuuri!' Minako hugged Yuuri.

'Minako-sensei!'

'I was here to meet Hiroko and Mari.' Yuuri's former ballet instructor said. ' I didn't expect you to be here in Japan, Yuuri. Nor you, Vitya. And...Oh god! Aren't you the Crispinos?'

'Michele.' Mickey said. 'This is my sister Sara. '

'I am Minako. Yuuri's former ballet instructor.'

Just then Yuuri's parents and sister emerged. As they greeted Yuuri and Viktor, Michele and Sara explained the game to them.

'I want to play too!' Minako exclaimed.

'Me too!' Mari added.

'You are my sister. You already know everything about us.'

'Do I?'

'Fine.' Viktor said. 'You both can play.'

'Ah, but first you all must eat.' Yuuri's mother said. 'I've made katsudon.'

'Ah yes.' Mickey said. 'I've heard Viktor and Yuri Plisetsky talk about katsudon so many times. I really want to try it.'

'Of course.' Hiroko said, as she served the katsudon.

'Vkusno!' Viktor exclaimed, digging in.

* * *

Yuuri looked at the silvery blonde Russian man lying next to him. He thought about how he used to think of him as a god once upon a time.

Over time, he realized that he was far from a god. He was definitely a flawed person, there were times when he acted airheaded and thoughtless and vain...but the fact that his flaws only served to remind Yuuri that he was a human being capable of great love. He looked at him. He was naked and he looked as delicious as ever. Yuuri knew that he could cut a striking figure if he worked out regularly, and that his face was pretty enough. However, he often doubted whether he could ever look like a model AND own his looks the way Viktor did.

The two of them were napping together after having a good meal. All of them had decided to postpone the game to the evening as they were all tired after the travel.

Yuuri did not feel like sleeping anymore. He just wasn't sleepy. He did not want to leave the bed and teh warmth of Viktor's body and Vicchan who lay with them. So, he lay down tossing and turning for a few minutes, before getting out.

He was surprised to see Michele sitting in the corridor. Much to his shock, he was crying.

'Michele. What's the matter?'

'I...I...'

'You can tell me, Mickey.' Yuuri said. He had never been particularly close to the Italian skater, but all he same, he knew he looked up to him.

'It's just that...' he paused. 'Fine. I'll be honest with you. Sara and I...we had always been together. Our parents were extremely busy and they did not have much time for us. So, Sara and I were often left on our own, and we only had each other. '

'Sara used to be really shy and timid. She was a soft target for the bullies in school to pick on. She used to rely on me to protect her. I used to think of myself as a chivalrous knight, and her the lady I was to protect. It was like that between us for a long time. Then, as she grew older, Sara started to change. She became stronger. Bolder. She made loads of friends and was popular. She also became really pretty. Guys wanted to date her. And I was terrified by the thought that she probably did not need me anymore, that I would be replaced. There were people who made incest jokes about us, but it was never like that. I just prioritized my brotherly feelings for Sara over any physical attraction I felt for anyone else.'

'For a long time, I acted possessive and overbearing. I couldn't function without her. However, he eventually showed me that this mindset was unhealthy. That we could love each other without being dependent on each other. And so over time, things changed between us. We still love each other, and cannot live without each other. But I am no longer possessive or jealous. I let Sara have a life of her own.' Michele sighed. 'But I cannot think of living so far away from her?'

'So far away?' Yuuri was confused.

Mickey nodded. 'There is this young girl named Rosa who lives in Barcelona. Ever since she lost her family in an accident seven years ago, she had become mentally disturbed. She could no longer function normally. The only thing that gave her some semblance of normalcy was ice-skating.'

'She always looked up to Sara. She was her favorite skater. She would turn up at the Women's Grand Prix Finals whenever Sara qualified.' Mickey looked at Yuuri with tears in his eyes. 'Rosa is having her Grand Prix senior debut this year, and Sara is planning to move to Barcelona to be her coach.'

Yuuri was stunned by the story. 'That is a wonderful thing to do.'

'I know. I am proud of her. But, I don't know how I would live without her around.'


	10. Chapter 10

_**As usual, I'd like to appreciate everyone who has supported me by reviewing, faving or following. I don't own YOI.**_

'Come in.' Viktor said, when Michele knocked on the door.

Viktor was almost naked. He wore only a pair of shorts that belonged to Yuuri and were too small for him. They were almost agonizingly tight, and emphasized his firm, round ass. He was lying down in a rather provocative pose, while furiously groping Yuuri. Sara blushed at the sight, and had to struggle to avert her eyes, while Mickey started looking around, embarrassed. Minako and Mari laughed at the Crispinios' reaction. They were both used to this.

'I...uh...thought we'd play that game...' Mickey stuttered. Viktor winked. 'Sure, we can. But at the same time, I'm going to take Yuuri right here, right now in front of you all.' Viktor said, and gave Yuri's ass a smack.

'Viktor.' Yuuri chided him and extracted himself from his husband's grasp. 'Don't worry, he's exaggerating.'

'So, I'll start the game.' Minako said, but Sara cut her off. 'Since Mickey and I are leaving for China tomorrow, I think we should get a chance first.

'Wait.' Yuuri said. 'You guys are going to _China?'_

Sara nodded. 'I am moving to Barcelona, where I'll be working as a coach. I want to travel the world with Mickey before that.' Michele smiled sadly.

'So.' Sara said. She noticed that Viktor's hands were on Yuuri's ass again. 'My question is, Yuuri, has Viktor ever embarrassed you really big time by getting all handsy in public?'

Yuuri blushed. 'Actually.' Viktor said. 'There was one time the opposite happened. And Yuuri embarrassed me big time.

'Oh no.' Yuuri sighed, blushing.

 _I could see that Yuuri was bored. The only wedding guests Yuuri knew apart from me were Yurio, Mila and Georghad i. Mila and Georgi were busy talking to their friends in Russian, and Yurio and I were kind of tagging along with them. Even after living in St Petersburg for a year, Yuuri's Russian was not very good, and he was unable to keep up with our conversation._

 _I was kind of bored as well. It was a simple wedding. I was not too keen on attending, but I knew I had to. yakov was my coach, after all._

 _We were rather surprised when we had heard that Yakov and Lilia were getting remarried. However, we were happy for them._

 _Yuuri was downing glass after glass of champagne. Uh-Oh. I had not noticed that._

 _'Viktor.' he said, coming up to me. 'Viktor, I''m horny.'_

 _'Yuuri!' I looked at Yakov and Lilia who had just been pronounced man and wife. 'Yuuri, not now.'_

 _'But Viktor.' Yuuri grabbed me and ripped off mys shirt.'_

 _Everyone now had their eyes on us._

'And Yakov thought we were fooling around during his wedding.' Viktor said. 'He believed I was the one who started it. He could not believe it was Yuuri. He did not speak to me for a long time.'

'I said I was sorry, Vitya.' Yuuri said, blushing with embarrassment.

'That doesn't sound like Yuuri at all.' Sara said.

'That's because you don't know what he's like when he's drunk.' Mari said.

Viktor laughed, and pressed a kiss onto Yuuri's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here's the next chapter for this fic. A big thanks to everyone who has followed, faved or reviewed._**

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'My turn.' Mickey said.

'Go on.' Viktor said. He grimaced. 'Actually, I don't have a question.'

'You can't do that.' Sara said.

'You have to ask something.' said Minako.

'Actually, I do have a question. But it's for you, Mari.'

'Huh!' Mari looked confused.

'I want to know what your relationship with your brother is like. And what thought when you first heard about his relationship with Viktor.'

Mari smiled.

'Yuuri and I were close.' Mari said. 'Not super close like you guys-there is a seven years age gap between us after all-but all the same, I was very fond of him. I was always concerned about him. He was always really shy and quiet, and had a bad case of anxiety. I learned to look out for him from a young age.'

'Though she is older than our mother, Mari-neechan had always been good friends with Minako-sensei.' Yuuri added. 'The two of them were always looking out for me when I was young.' Minako smiled at Yuuri.

'To be honest, I was rather concerned when Viktor started showing interest in Yuuri.' Mari said. 'I mean, Yuuri never had a real relationship before. And Viktor was a legendary skater and sexy as fuck.' She caught the Russian's eye, and blushed. 'I mean...I am not attracted to him. Not more than everyone else is, anyway. I was worried about Yuuri being overwhelmed. However, later on, as I saw how he seemed to bring Yuuri out of his shell-I started to warm up really fast to the relationship.'

'That's how a sibling should be, Mickey!' Sara said. 'Supportive of their sibling's relationships.'

'Hey, I let you date now, Sara.'

'Mickey, I am thirty-two years old. I don't need your fucking permission to date.'

'Of course you don't Sara.' Mickey said, sighing. 'I am sorry I acted like an overprotective jerk with you in the past.'

'No issues.' Sara said, and hugged her brother. 'I am going to miss you, Mickey.'

'Hey, no getting teary now.' Viktor said.

'Look.' Yuuri said, who had been distracting himself by scrolling through Instagram. J.J and Isabella are going to have a baby.'

'What! It seemed like they reconciled a little too well.'

Yuuri gazed at the Instagram post. J.J was posing in his characteristic J.J style pose, much to his amusement.

'Viktor.' Yuuri said. 'When shall we have a child.

'Let's give it a try right now, baby.' Viktor said. He caught the younger man by the collar and straddled him. 'Take it off.' he said playfully, his hand on his waistband, unperturbed by the presence of the other people in the room. Yuuri pushed him away. 'You know we're both biologically male, right. We cannot have a baby. I was talking about adoption.'

'You think we cannot have a baby because you haven't read enough fanfiction.' Viktor said.

'Fanfiction? What has fanfiction got to do with it?' Yuuri looked confused. 'Omegaverse, anyone?' Minako asked, adding to Yuuri's confusion.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I realize this was a really short chapter.**_

 ** _I would like suggestions for the name for Yuuri and Viktor's child._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi, guys. Here's the next chapter. I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

 _'You think we cannot have a baby because you haven't read enough fanfiction_.'

 _Omegaverse, anyone?_

Yuuri couldn't help thinking about it. What had Viktor and Minako meant? He knew that some of their fans were obsessed enough to write fanfiction about them, but he had never heard of omegaverse before.

That day, he and Viktor had gone to drop Michele and Sara at the airport. And they were planning to continue with the game. Minako and Mari were yet to ask their questions, after all.

Yuuri couldn't stop thinking about omegaverse. He took out his phone, and typed _omegaverse_ in the google search bar.

 _Omegaverse_ _is a AU(alternate universe) in which males can get pregnant. It isn't always the most popular AU, but it is still used by others. In this system, there are three main roles: Alpha, Beta, and Omega._

What the actual fuck?

He clicked a couple of links. They explained details about omegaverse, about the Alphas and the Omegas, and the Omegas going into heat and stuff like that. _People have weird fetishes._

He ended up in an archive with several fics from different fandoms. He recognized many of them. Harry Potter, Supernatural, and...wait, what?

 **Ice Skating RPF. Viktor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri** _Viktor Nikiforov, prince of the ice-skating world one day finds a cute little omega in heat. Smut Rating: M. Alpha! Viktor, Omega! Yuuri._

Yuuri wanted to close the browser and forget that the fic ever existed. However, at the same time, he couldn't help feeling a masochistic urge to click on the link.

'I need bleach for my brain!' Yuuri shouted.

'What's the matter, Yuuri?'

'Why do I keep running into weird stuff on the internet?'

'It's rule number 47, dear.' Viktor said.

'Rule number, what?'

Minako laughed. 'Tell me, what exactly had happened on your fifth anniversary that so traumatized you, Yuuri?'

Yuuri, Viktor and Mari looked at each other rather embarrassed. 'Oh forget it.' Viktor said.

'No. That's my question. You have to answer it.'

'Alright.' said Viktor, as Yuuri rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _I wished I was in Japan with my Yuuri. Yuuri was competing in the Nationals, and I was in St Petersburg, coaching two junior skaters. I missed my Yuuri terribly._

 _I suddenly remembered with a shock that tomorrow was Yuuri's and my anniversary. No, today was. At least in Japan, due to the time difference._

 _This would be our first anniversary away from each other. I still wanted to make it special._

 _I turned on my laptop. I wanted to make a special video for our anniversary. I downloaded all the photos of the two of us together that were there on social media. I had never been more thankful for Phichit Chulanont's selfie-taking skills._

 _It took me three hours, but I finally finished making the video. 'Ah! My Yuuri will love it so much.' I thought._

 _I noticed that I had gotten an email from Chris. I opened it._

 _OMG! Have you seen this awesome Russian sex video? It said. There was a video attached. Judging by the thumbnail, it looked like a weird sort of orgy was going on._

 _I felt annoyed. Chris was a good friend of mine, but this was not the time._

 _I sent Yuuri his video, and waited._

 _I had watched Yuuri's skate. It was beautiful, and he ended up winning gold. I was so proud of him._

 _I wanted to call him up and congratulate him immediately. But I decided to wait. To wait and give him time till he sees the video._

 _I frowned. Yuuri hadn't called yet. I dialed his number._

 _Why was he not picking up the phone._

 _Never mind. I thought. I'd arrive on his doorstep the next day, and congratulate him._

 _I was surprised to see the accusing stares on the normally warm faces of my in-laws._

 _'Where is Yuuri?' I asked._

 _'He is in his room.' Mari said. 'But what you sent him wasn't funny, you know. I wouldn't have minded so much if it was sent to me, but you know what a pure cinnamon roll Yuuri is? He is not used to stuff like that.'_

 _'Wait...stuff like what?'_

 _'Don't act innocent, Viktor. And to top it all, you sent that video on your anniversary of all days.'_

 _'Wait...video?' Then it struck me._

 _Fuck, how could I have been so careless?_

 _I must have had sent him the video Chris sent me instead of the one I made for him._

 _Fuck._

* * *

Minako burst into laughter. 'This Chris guy is something.' she said. Yuuri turned red at the memory.

* * *

Viktor thought about what Yuuri had said about adopting a baby. He had joked about fanfiction, but as a matter of fact, Viktor too hoped to be a father someday. He thought about having two children. A cute, dark haired Japanese boy who looked like Yuuri and a pretty Russian girl who resembled him. They'd be such loving, proud parents.'

But was he ready for it? He was not even perfect when he was Yuuri's coach. Would he be able to be perfect as a father?

Of course, he had grown mature over the years. Hell, he was thirty-eight. However, he couldn't help feeling insecure.

* * *

 _ **Guys, I want suggestions for names for the Victuuri babies. Also, suggests the genders and ethnicity. Do you want to go with Viktor's choice, or something different?**_


	13. Chapter 13

'Yuuri!' Viktor cried. 'Come here, my love.'

Yuuri sighed. Viktor was apparently really drunk on sake. 'Im right beside you, Vitya.'

'Come closer.'

'Viktor, I literally have my body pressed into yours.'

'Ah, Yoouuri!' Viktor took of his shirt. And then his pants.'

Yuuri couldn't help being awed by the fact that at nearly forty, his husband still had the body of a man in his twenties.

Viktor placed a hand on the front of Yuuri's pants. 'Oh my! Little Yuuri sure is excited to see me.' He pressed a kiss onto his lips, while groping under his shirt.

'Ah, Viktor!'

'Yuuri, my love.' he sucked on his neck. Yuuri gave a little moan that sent Viktor into a frenzy. 'Yuuri!'

'Ah, Viktor.'

* * *

'Yuuri .' Viktor said.

'Mmm?' the two of them were tired after vigorous lovemaking.

'Yuuri, I had been thinking about what you had said earlier.'

'What do you mean, Vitya?'

'About adopting kids. I've been thinking about it. I'd love to be the father of a sweet Russian girl who looks like me and an adorable Japanese boy who looks like my Yuuri.'

'I'd like that too.' Yuuri said. 'But let's talk about something else. I don't feel like having a serious discussion right now.'

'Alright, Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'You know, I had never actually watched that video Chris had sent me so long ago.'

Yuuri blushed. 'Good.' he said.

' I've always wondered what exactly was there in the video that traumatized you so.'

Yuuri frowned. 'Do we really have to do this now?' Looking at Viktor's curious expression , he said 'There was some kinky shit. Rimming. Snowballing.'

'Huh. Sounds rather lame.'

Yuuri blushed even more, much to Viktor's delight. 'There was also other stuff. Like use of...Toys.'

'Oh, my. Anything you'd fancy?'

'Viktor.' Yuuri hit his husband with a pillow.

'No?'

'I don't need any toys. You are enough for me, Viktor.' Yuuri said, sultrily.

'that's my Eros Yuuri.:


	14. Chapter 14

_**I am sorry about how shoddy the last chapter looked. I was actually typing it on my phone while in class.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

 _ **I am feeling a bit overwhelmed as I'm trying to work on three fics at once. I have decided I'd concentrate on this fic for the time being and try to get done with it by this week.**_

* * *

'Now it's my chance.' Mari said.

Mari, Minako, Yuuri and Viktor were having katsudon together. Yuuri sighed. 'Okay, let's get done with it fast.'

'Alright then.' Yuuri noticed a wicked glean in his sister's eyes. 'I want to know about that time you shaved off your head, Viktor.'

Yuuri gave a small gasp, and even Minako looked shocked. That was something they had agreed on NOT TALKING ABOUT. Like, forever.

Viktor groaned. 'No, not that. Anything but that.' Looking at the expression on Mari's face, he said. 'Alright, if you must. Tell them, Yuuri.'

* * *

 _'Yurio!' Viktor was shocked to see the younger skater with his hair cropped really short. 'Your hair!'_

 _'I know, geezer. I wanted a change, that's all.'_

 _'But Yurio! You don't look like yourself in that hairstyle.'_

 _'I've told you a hundred times, geezer. That's not my name. And I can do whatever I like with my hair. Unlike you, whose hair is so thin that it won't grow anymore._

 _'That's not true. I can grow out my hair if I want to. It would be better than yours.'_

 _'In your dreams, geezer.'_

 _'You know it's true.' Looking at Yurio's defiant expression, Viktor said 'Fine. Our hair is of the same length right now. Let's try growing them out for six months. Then we'll see who has longer.' I rolled my eyes._

 _'Fine.' Yurio said. 'The loser has to shave his head.'_

 _'What...' I was stunned._

 _No way Viktor would agree to a bet like that. He was really particular with his appearance, after all._

 _'All right, Yurio.'_

 _What!_

 _'Viktor, are you sure about this?'_

 _'You stay out of this, pork cutlet bowl.' Yurio said._

* * *

 _'I look hideous.'_

 _'Stop being a drama queen, Viktor.'_

 _'But Yurio, my Yuuri would probably not even want to look at me now.'_

 _'Are you kidding me? Pork cutlet bowl adores you. He would love you even if you looked like a fucking potato.'_

 _I went to see what the commotion was about._

 _I couldn't help bursting with laughter at the sight of Viktor with a shaven head._

 _'Half an inch. I had to do this because my hair was shorter than yours by half a fucking inch.' Noticing me, he pretended to hide under the table. 'I look hideous, Yuuri. Don't look at me.'_

 _'Honestly, Viktor. You are thirty, but you act like you're thirteen.'_

 _'Yuuri.'_

 _'Honestly Viktor, I think you still look beautiful.' I said, honestly. But he was not convinced._

* * *

'Hey, so it was Yurio's fault.' Viktor tried to defend himself when Minako and Mari burst into laughter.'Honestly, Viktor.'

'He refused to step out of our house till his hair grew back.' Yuuri said. 'Poor Yakov had to take over his coaching duties.'

'At least you got better hair.' Minako added. Viktor nodded. The hair that grew back on his head was much thicker. He grew it out and wore it at waist length for a couple of years like he did when he was a teenager.

'So, you really spent a month or so inside?' Mari asked .Yuuri nodded. 'He drove me crazy. He kept saying that he was bored. I tried to convince him to go to the rink with me, but he refused.' He booped Viktor's nose in a playful gesture.

'I couldn't show my face in front of everyone.' Viktor cried. Yuuri sighed.

'Yurio, Mila, Georgi and Chris visited us. Viktor would initially hide under the table whenever they came, but they eventually got used to it. One time, we invited Phichit. Big mistake.' Yuuri laughed to himself as he thought of the shock on Viktor's face when he saw that the picture of him with a shaven head had gone viral.


	15. Chapter 15

'You look beautiful.' Viktor said.

They had arrived in St Petersburg the day before, after saying their goodbyes to the Katsukis. Yakov and Lilia had invited them for dinner, along with Yurio, Mila, Georgi and his wife, Irina.

Yuuri was dressed in a casual shirt and jeans. Nothing special. Viktor on the other hand was dressed in formal glory. He looked gorgeous.

'Says the guy who looks like a god.'

Viktor playfully grabbed Yuuri by the waist, and pulled him to his lap. 'You will always be the most beautiful man in the world to me.'

'I love you too.'

'Let's go. We shouldn't keep them waiting.'

* * *

'Wow!' Mila said, when they arrived. 'Only aerofloat has kept us waiting as long as you guys did.'

'Mila!' Yakov chided. He embraced Viktor and Yuuri. 'Good to see you too again.'

Lilia greeted them as well. 'So, you returned from your honeymoon in Kazakhstan?' Viktor teased.

'Shut up.' Yurio said.

'Where is Georgi, by the way?'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Viktor opened the door, and was greeted by Georgi and his blonde wife.

'Sorry for being late.' Georgi said. 'I got a bunch of calls from that...woman again.' Mila looked rather sympathetic.

'Huh? What woman?'

'Georgi's ex, Anya had been bothering him for some time.' Mila explained.

'Wait, Anya? But that was so long ago.'

'I know.' Mila said. 'Anya had dumped Georgi for another man, ten years ago. Heartbroken, Georgi incorporated his feelings in his performance for the Cup of China. Though he did not make it into the Grand Prix, he did end up clinching a bronze in the Worlds with the performance. Also, he met Irina, who helped him get over Anya. They married a couple of years later, while Anya married the guy she had hooked up with.' She sighed. 'However, recently, Anya and her husband got divorced. And she had been stalking him ever since. She wants to get back with him desperately, and won't listen when he tells her he's happily married.

'But that's awful.'

'I know, right.' Irina said.

'She inundates me with calls and texts. I don't know what to do.' Georgi said. 'I admit, I was a bit too pushy towards her a long time ago. But, I was young and did not know better. I only wish that she would leave me alone now.'

'Let's not talk about her.' Mila said. 'A mischievous smile sprang upon her lips. 'Yurio had been telling us about the game you guys had been playing, with everyone asking the two of you questions. It's only fair that Georgi and I get our turns now.'

Yurio scowled. 'Man, do we have to do this again? I'm sick of all the sickly sweet fluffy stories you guys keep asking.'

'They need not be sickly sweet. They can also be spicy.' Mila said. 'Shut up.' Yurio said, a disgusted expression on his face.

'Dinner first.' Lilia said.

'Vkusno!' exclaimed Viktor, digging into a pirozhki.

'Not good as the katsudon pirozhkis, though.' Yurio said.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

'Who is it? You aren't expecting any more guests, right?' Mila asked Yakov. The elderly coach shook his head.

Yurio got up to open the door, and was surprised to see who it was.

It was Anya.


	16. Chapter 16

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Yurio asked.

'Yuri! Don't use unattractive words!' Lilia scolded. She then turned to Anya, and then to Georgi and Irina. 'Surely we can sort this out in a mature manner.'

'Actually.' Anya said. 'I just want to speak to Georgi for a minute. I'll then go.'

'What is it, Anya?' Georgi asked, rather disinterestedly.

'I...I just wanted to say sorry.' she said. 'After I ended things with my ex, I was in a very dark place. I...I felt like I had no one. Then, I watched some of your old skating routines, and I realized how much you cared for me. I realized I had made a big mistake so long ago.' Tears filled her eyes. 'But I now realize I was wrong to pursue you. You are now a married man, and you have a life of your own. I am sorry, Georgi.' She looked around. 'I will leave now.'

'Wait.' Georgi said. He went up to Anya, and embraced her. 'I'll always be there for you.' he said. 'I hope you move on, and find happiness in your life. Dasvindaniya.'

'Dasvidaniya, Georgi.' Anya left.

* * *

'At least that is settled now.' Mila said. 'Now it's my turn to ask Viktuuri a question.'

'Bring it on.' Viktor said. Mila smiled.

'I've always been interested in knowing about the two of you learning about each other's cultures.' she said. 'I've lived with Sara for a time, and I learned a lot about Italy from her. I'd like to learn something about how you learned about each others' cultures.'

'There isn't much to say, really.' Viktor said. 'I love Japanese food and I am now familiar with the language. And Yuuri thinks I look damn sexy in a kimono.

Yurio nearly spit out his drink at that. 'Shut up, okay.' he said.

'What about the time Viktor and I watched anime for the first time?'

'Oh, yes. Tell us about that.' Mila urged Yuuri.

* * *

 _'I love this.' Viktor said. 'Their relationship is so sweet, Yuuri. And the girl is so cute.'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'Not as cute as my Yuuri, though.' Viktor drew closer to me_

 _'Stop being so corny, Vitya.' I said, rolling my eyes._

 _'I didn't expect her to end up with him, though. I mean, she used to be so cold towards him.'_

 _'Yeah.' I said. 'She's totally a tsundere?'_

 _'What is a tsundere, Yuuri?' Viktor asked._

 _'Oh.' I had forgotten Viktor did not know much about anime. 'A tsundere is a character who starts off acting really cold towards another person, but ends up being warm towards them later.'_

 _'Oh!' Viktor said. 'So if there is ever an anime about your life, Yurio would totally be a tsundere.'_

 _'Yeah.' I said, giggling._

 _'I am going to tell him that.' Viktor said, and much to my amusement, Viktor pulled out his phone to call Yurio._

 _'What is it, Viktor?'_

 _'Hello, my tsundere cat.'_

 _'What the fuck did you just call me?'_

 _'Tsundere cat. A tsundere is...'_

 _'I know what a tsundere is. Did you really just call me at midnight to say that?'_

 _'Oh!' Viktor facepalmed. 'I had completely forgotten about your otaku phase.'_

 _What! Yurio had an otaku phase?_

 _'I did not have an otaku phase, geezer.'_

 _'Don't tell me that.'_

 _'Alright, I was into anime once. But I wasn't obsessed with it ir anything. I was never an otaku.'_

 _'Whatever.'_

* * *

Mila and Georgi had collapsed with laughter by the end of that conversation, and even Yakov and Lilia were smiling.

'Oh, and one time Yuuri got really drunk and he started asking me weird stuff. Like what I thought about Vladimir Putin's policies, and about whether I was a capitalist or a communist.' Viktor said, much to everyone's amusement.

'Yeah, I was there at that time.' Yurio said. 'Viktor's expression was priceless.'

'Wait.' Yuuri said. 'When did that happen?'

* * *

 _ **So, that's this chapter. I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Do leave a review.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_So, there would be four more chapters to this fic. I hope you've liked it so far._**

 ** _A big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or followed this fic. I love you guys._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'When did that happen?' Yuuri asked.

'Ah, Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'You were really drunk then.'

'Wait...' Yuuri started blushing in the cute way, which Viktor loved.

'You are so cute, Yuuri.'

Yurio rolled his eyes. 'They've been married for ten fucking years. And they still act like this.'

'Georgi, it is your turn to ask us a question.' Yuuri said.

'Okay.' Georgi said. 'Tell us about some of the things in your life that changed after marriage?'

'Well, we've been living together in St Petersburg for a while before marriage, so our lived did not change that drastically after _marriage.'_

'Okay, then just describe a normal day in the Viktuuri household.'

'Alright' Viktor said.

* * *

 _I checked my phone to look at the time. It was only six. I did not feel sleepy. I turned to cuddle Yuuri, and i noticed he was not there._

 _Where had my Yuuri gone?_

 _I sighed. I was not planning on going to the rink that day. I wanted to spend some time in bed, cuddling Yuuri. And maybe, more that.'_

 _'_ WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!' Yurio screamed.

'Why not?' Mila said.'I wouldn't mind hearing about it.'

'Yeah.' Georgi said. 'We've wondered what kinky stuff you guys were into'

'SHUT UP.' Yurio said.

 _I frowned. Where was Yuuri._

 _'Yuuri.' I cried. There was no answer. I noticed that Yuuri's skates were missing. He must have gone to the rink, I realized._

 _He did that sometimes, but he usually told me the day before. I guessed he had not planned it out this time, and gone on a whim._

 _I had a quick breakfast of cereal, and headed out to the rink._

 _I couldn't take my eyes off him._

 _He looked beautiful._

 _This was a sight I had seen a hundred times, but I just couldn't get enough of it. He was clad in a black long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. He was dancing his free skate program from the last Grand Prix._

 _He skated like his body was making music.'_

 _'Viktor!' I was delighted to see his eyes widen with joy as he caught the sight of me. 'Come, skate with me.'_

 _I shook my head. I wanted to watch my little beauty skate for some time._

 _I stood there watching for half an hour. I then put on my skates and skated towards him._

 _Much to my surprise, he caught hold of my hand. 'Let's skate together.' he said._

 _I was delighted. I had a lovely time skating with him. It almost felt like we were making love on ice.'_

'Urrgh!' Yurio said, pretending to puke. Viktor ignored him.

 _'Vitya!' I turned around, to see Yakov, with Yurio and Mila.'Vitya, Yuuri! If you guys are not skating seriously, and just fooling around, then you better leave the ice, so that Yuri and Mila would get more space to practice.'_

 _'Alright, Yakov.' I said. 'Let's go, Yuuri.'_

 _'I am feeling cold, Viktor.' Yuuri said. I smiled, and draped a blanket around him. 'Why don't you cuddle Makkachin for some time?' I'll get you some coffee.'_

 _Yuuri smiled, and wrapped his arms around Makkachin, who had come to love Yuuri almost as much as he loved me. Yuuri was his human's human, after all._

 _I got the coffee, and drank it with him, as we sat, watching some skating routines on TV._

* * *

'Okay, that is enough. If I get any more of this fluff, I would get a toothache.' Mila said.

'It's kind of cute, though.' Yurio said without thinking.

There was a silence.

'Yurio, did you really say that?'

'Yurio, are you alright?'

'Yuuri, check Yurio's temperature. Something seems to be wrong with him.'

'SHUT UP, OKAY.'


	18. Chapter 18

Viktor gazed at Yuuri, who lay fast asleep on their bed. _Would I ever stop being in love with him?_ He found it difficult to imagine a life where he did not love Yuuri. _How had I lived for twenty-seven years without his love?_

 _He's so beautiful._ Yuuri looked lovely even asleep. _He must be the most beautiful Japanese, no Asian man ever. Hell, no he must be the most beautiful man in the world. Period. How do people not stare at him on the streets._

Viktor chided himself for being an idiot. _Of course I'd think he's the most beautiful person on Earth, but that's because I love him._ All the same, Viktor couldn't stop thinking of Yuuri as beautiful beyond compare. He thought of all the fans who drooled over him. _They think I'm more comely than Yuuri. They must be blind as bats._

He felt a strong relief on the two of them being alone together again. He loved all his friends, but he was desperate for some private time for the two of them.

He heard a short bark, and found Vicchan at his feet. He threw his arms around the dog, and for a moment, he was reminded of Makkachin. While he loved Vicchan, he couldn't help missing his first dog.

He went to the kitchen, and made two cups of coffee, one black the way he liked, and one with lots of milk and sugar the way Yuuri liked. He took the cups to the bedroom, and woke Yuuri up with a kiss.

'Ummm...Viktoru...' Yuuri said in a Japanese accent. Viktor smiled. Having lived in St Petersburg for so long, his Japanese accent was now much less pronounced, so it always delighted the older man when his husband spoke like that. It reminded him of the twenty-three year old he had fallen in love with.

'Yuuri.' he said, and got onto the bed. He handed the cup of coffee to the younger man, who rather lazily got up.

Yuuri turned on the T.V while sipping the coffee. A sports channel came up, which showed ice-skating. 'Oh look!' Yuuri exclaimed. 'There's Dmitry.' Dmitry Vasilev, a junior skater used to be a protege of Viktor's. Viktor watched with pride as he effortlessly performed his jumps.

'Yuuri. What do you want to do today?' Viktor asked.

'I don't feel like going out today. Let's stay in and enjoy. I'll make kastudon pirozhkis, and we'll watch a movie.' He blushed a little at Viktor's gaze. 'That's, if you are okay with it.

Viktor found it irresistably cute how the younger man would blush even after so many years of marital bliss. 'I'd love it. Viktor said.

'Who is it now?' Yuuri asked, annoyed when his phone beeped. He checked the messages. 'Emil Nekola.'

'Emil?'

'He is that skater from Czech Republic.' He stared at the screen for a couple of minutes, before saying 'Vitya! Look at this.'

Viktor read the message.

 _I've been seeing all the skaters post stuff about the game you guys had been playing where you had to answer questions put forward by them. I noticed that Seung-Gil Lee and I are the only ones from the Grand Prix ten years ago whose questions you haven't answered. I would like to ask you guys a question, so Skype me when you're free._


	19. Chapter 19

**_There would probably be two more chapters. I'm trying to get this fic wrapped up. A big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or faved this fic. I'm sending you all a virtual bowl of katsudon._**

 ** _There are a few sentences in Russian in this. Translations are given at the bottom. Also, I wrote those sentences using Google Translate, so I'm sorry if they aren't accurate._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'So, what is your question, Emil?' Viktor asked.

'I'd like to know how you learned Russian, Yuuri. I remember, when Mickey and Sara had invited me to Italy once. I had such a tough time because I did not know the local language.

Yuuri smiled, as Viktor facepalmed. 'Do we really have to do this?'

'Why not?' Yuuri said. 'I'll tell you.'

* * *

 _'Vy otbrosil eto.'_

 _Huh? I turned around to see a young man holding my scarf. I supposed I had accidentally dropped it while paying for the groceries._

 _'Ty ne mozhesh pozabotit o svoi?'_

 _'Uh, sorry?'_

 _'Ty chto, idiot? Ne stoy tam, tupo glyadya na Mv.'_

 _I was terrified. I should not have done this. This was a bad idea._

 _Why was I so overconfident that I thought I'd be able to manage on my own in a foreign country?_

 _'Vam ne nuzhno byt takim grubym. On ne znayet russkogo.' someone from behind me was speaking._

 _I turned around, and was relieved to see Yakov._

 _'Togda chto on delayet v Rossii?' The man said. He then gave a disparaged look before leaving._

 _'I am going to give Vitya a earful when I meet him.' Yakov said. 'What the hell was he thinking, letting you go shopping all alone in a strange country where you don't even know the language? Some lover, he is.'_

 _'No...it is not Viktor's fault.' I exclaimed. 'Viktor was away at the rink all day. I thought I'd surprise him by making him katsudon.'_

 _'Katsudon?'_

 _'Pork cutlet bowls. It's uh, a Japanese dish. Viktor had it when he was living in Hasetsu, and he loved it.' I explained. But we did not have the ingredients, so I came here. I didn't think it would be a big deal. I used google translate to help me talk to the cashier.'_

 _Yakov looked at me in amazement. 'That foolish boy better realize how lucky he is to have you, Yuuri.' he said._

* * *

 _'Vkusno!' Viktor said. He wrapped his arms around me. 'I love you so much, Yuuri.'_

 _'I love you too, Viktor.'_

 _'I did not know that we had eggs in the house.' Viktor said._

 _'We did not. I went to the grocery store to buy it.'_

 _Viktor stared a me. 'You went to the grocery store all alone? How did you manage to communicate without knowing Russian?'_

 _'I managed, with google translate.I got into a bit of trouble when this man was rude to me, but then Yakov ran into me, and he saved me.'_

 _'What? Someone was rude to my Yuuri? Tell me so that I can kick his ass.'_

 _'Viktor, stop joking. There's something I want from you.'_

 _'Anything, my love.'_

 _I threw a pillow at him. 'Teach me Russian, Viktor.'_

* * *

 _'Yuuri eto seksapil'naya svinaya kotletka kotoraya uvlekayet muzhuchin.' Viktor had written on the piece of paper, in the English alphabet-we had decided I could learn to read Cyrillic after I mastered spoken Russian. I had to use a dictionary to translate it into English._

 _'Yuuri is a...' I frowned, as I found out the meaning of the next word. 'sexy...' My cheeks reddened a little. Viktor was laughing as I looked the words up. 'pork cutlet bowl that enthralls men.' I threw a pillow at Viktor for the second time._

' _Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, moya sladkaya kotletka iz svinykh kotlet.' Viktor said, and kissed me._

 _'Viktor...' I protested. 'At this rate, we could never get things done._

* * *

 _I knew I needed to learn Russian if I was to survive in this country. However, I would never be able to with Viktor teaching me._

 _It was not his fault. He was just overexcited._

 _I thought of Yurio. He had taught me to land a quad salchow. Sure, lessons with him would not be too pleasant. However, at least, he would take things seriously._

* * *

 _'Yurio. I have a favor to ask you.'_

 _'First of all, pork cutlet bowl, my name isn't Yurio. And what is this favour you want?'_

 _'Please teach me to speak basic Russian.'_

 _'Huh?'_

 _'We'll all teach you together!' Mila exclaimed._

 _'Yes!' Georgi said, enthusiastically. 'Soon, Yuuri would be reading Tolstoy and Dostoevsky in their original form.'_

 _'Uh, Georgi, that is rather overambitious of you.' Yakov said. 'But don't worry, Yuuri. We will help you out even if that idiot Vitya is being totally useless.'_

* * *

'And that.' Yuuri said. 'Is how I ended up learning the language from Yurio, Mila and Georgi. And Yakov helped as well.'

'It is not my fault, Yuuri, that I was so excited about you being with me in St Petersburg.' Viktor sad.

'This was sweet.' Emil said. 'All right guys. Thank you for answering me.'

'Any time.' Viktor said, flashing his cute heart-shaped smile.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think of this chapter?**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _Vy otbrosil eto- You dropped this._

 _Ty ne mozhesh pozabotit o svoi-Can't you take care of your belongings?_

 _'Ty chto, idiot? Ne stoy tam, tupo glyadya na Mv- Are you an idiot or what? Stop staring at me, and say something._

 _Vam ne nuzhno byt takim grubym. On ne znayet russkogo.- Stop being so rude to him. He doesn't know Russian._

 _Togda chto on delayet v Rossii?- Then what is he doing in Russia?_

 _Yuuri eto seksapil'naya svinaya kotletka kotoraya uvlekayet muzhuchin- Yuuri is a sexy pork cutlet bowl that enthralls men._

 _Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, moya sladkaya kotletka iz svinykh kotlet- I love you too, my sweet pork cutlet bowl._


	20. Chapter 20

_' Seung Gil and I are the only ones who are yet to ask you a question. '_

Seung Gil

Yuuri thought of the former Korean skater.

He had not had an easy life.

Soon after the Grand Prix finals, he had completed in the four continents where he met with a terrible accident which ended up crippling him. He had to give up skating after that. He spent the next ten years in South Korea where he worked as a teacher. Yuuri had not talked much to him, but some of the others had kept in touch, including Phichit. Phichit had mentioned that he had never really gotten over the fact that he couldn't skate anymore.

'Viktor.' Yuuri said. 'We had recently talked to all the skaters we had completed against ten years ago, except for Seung Gil.'

'Why don't you call him, then ? We can talk to him.'

Yuuri nodded, and dialed the Korean's number.

* * *

'So, Seung Gil.' Yuuri said. 'How are you?'

'I am fine.' Seung Gil said, rather stiffly.

'It's been a long time.' Viktor added.

'I had heard about the game you guys had played with Phichit, Chris and the others.'

'Ah, yes.' Viktor said. 'Would you like to ask us something?'

'Uh, okay.' the Korean paused for a while, and then said 'Yuuri, you were infatuated with Viktor right from your childhood, weren't you?'

'Yes.'

'When did you realize how deep your feelings for him went?'

Yuuri blushed.

* * *

' _I have a crush on Miyuki.' one of the boys in my class declared._

 _We were a bunch of 13 year olds and my classmates could not stop talking about crushes. 'Hey, Yuuri who is your crush?' another boy asked._

 _'Huh? Crush? What do you mean?'_

 _'Dont you know what a crush is?'_

 _'is there anyone who makes your heart quicken when you look at them?' one of the girls said._

 _I thought for a moment. There was only one person who made me feel that way._

 _'Viktor.' I said._

 _'Viktor? There is no Viktor in this school.'_

 _'Viktor Nikiforov.'_

 _'That's skater?' everyone burst into laughter. 'No, Yuuri. You have to pick someone you know.'_

 _'Someone I know?'_

 _'Someone from our school...One of the girls, maybe.'_

 _I wasn't close to any of the girls from our class. The only girl I was friends with was Yuuko._

 _Yuuko._

 _I thought about Yuuko. She was really cute. And she liked ice-skating.'_

 _'I...I think I like Y..Yuuko.'_

 _'Yuuko, eh. So Yuuri likes older women.'_

 _I felt really embarrassed. I needed to get away from here. Quickly._

* * *

 _Takeshi Nishigori was the only one at the rink that day. When he saw me, he insisted on having a talk with me._

 _'It's about Yuuko.' he said. 'I have a favor to ask you.'_

 _'What is it Takeshi?' I asked. Takeshi and I did not always get along. However, we were now quite good friends._

 _'I like Yuuko-chan.' he said. 'I want to ask her out. But I don't know if she'll say yes. Can you help me convince her,?'_

 _I thought about what I had said earlier, and I felt embarrassed. Yuuko-chan could do so much better than me. Takeshi was older, stronger and more popular than I was._

 _Besides, even though I thought of her as cute, and counted her as a good friend, I did not think I liked her like that. I thought about how my heart skipped a beat every time I saw Viktor on TV. I never felt like that with anyone else._


End file.
